


Ringing In My Ear

by HeichouHasPrettyEyes



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouHasPrettyEyes/pseuds/HeichouHasPrettyEyes
Summary: The Clique Six were together for almost all of high school, until problems started to arise for the gang a month before graduation. Flash forward 2 years, the gang is all separated, going to different colleges and pursuing their own careers, but will a summer break concert reunite them all together again... and who is this mysterious lead singer for a new band everyone is raging about?





	1. No need to mope when you're with your closest friends... right?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea of a Band AU popped into my head when I came across a video of Cecilia (Smackle) singing with a group of friends... and because there isn't enough smarkle fics to fill the empty hole in my heart, I thought why the heck not ¯\\_(ツ)_/
> 
> This is my first story so please go easy on me!!!
> 
> BTW, all italicizes are flashbacks or memories

_“Are you sure about this?”_  
_“…I’m sure.”_  
_“Fine… I won’t stand in your way…”_  
  
~~~~~~

With headphones blaring at a volume that would definitely cause her hearing loss, Riley was completely oblivious to her best friend banging on her closed window trying to get her attention. Maya gave an exasperated sigh as she stared at the brunette, who was hopping around the room, dancing like a one-legged chicken with its head chopped off and singing completely off key. Realizing that she could have a little fun with her current situation, Maya pulled out her phone and opened her camera app, pressing record. After resting her phone against the window (landscape of course, what monster films anything portrait?), Maya made the ugliest and scariest face she could muster and plastered it against Riley’s window, waiting for the right moment. No later than 9 seconds, as Riley’s song came to an end, she turned around only to see a demon clown staring through her window.

“AHHHHHHH!! DADDDDYYY, IT’S GONNA EAT ME!!!” Riley screamed as she jumped on her bed, with her back facing the bay window, she grabbed all her pillows and chucked them all behind her, attempting to scare the clown away. Even though Riley never watched a scary movie a day in her life, c’mon, the girl knew her basic survival skills:

1\. Never wear a yellow raincoat.  
2\. Don’t hide under a bed or in a closet.  
3\. And never look a monster in the eyes… you know… just in case Medusa has offspring…and because she also had a pretty weak bladder…

The sound of laughter suddenly stopped Riley from dialing 911 on her phone when she realized it sounded an awful lot like a certain blonde she knew.

“Maya! You scared the confetti out of me!” She yelled as she opened the window to let Maya in, but Maya was too busy laughing her butt off on the terrace, taking a whole 7 minutes before she even climbed into the room. “Riley, honey, I am so NOT sorry, I can’t believe I got a video of it! HAHA!!!”

“MAYA YOU RECORDED A VIDEO?!? Peaches please don’t post it…” Riley pouted.

“Aww, sweetie… No.” Maya said as she pinched the brunette’s cheek. “Anyways, are you ready to go?”

“Of course I’m ready, I can’t believe you got backstage passes for The Gallery Concert! I mean, obviously I’m not gonna ask how, but Maya I’m so excited… buT IT STARTS AT 10!!” Riley angrily crossed her arms, nose flaring as she glared at the ground.

“Riles it starts at 6…” Maya deadpanned. “Oh right… YAAAAAAAYYYYY!” Riley exclaimed as she got on her bed, jumping up and landing in a gymnastics pose. Maya chuckled as she looked at her best friend. So many things have changed since high school, but she's glad that even after 2 years in college, Rileytown was still alive and well.

“C’mon peppy, let’s get something to eat before we meet up with the boys.” Maya said as she offered her hand to Riley, who happily accepted it as they climbed out of the bay window together.

The gang didn’t completely go their separate ways after high school. Maya, Riley, and Zay stayed in New York, each going to a different college, Lucas went back home to Texas to attend a school there while Farkle ended up going to Princeton like he planned. But they still kept in contact, texting or skyping almost every day and night. Sadly, the gang haven’t been able to reach Smackle, and they haven’t heard from her since the day of their high school graduation. They all assumed she moved to Sweden to attend Stockholm University. Aside from her, the 5 of them have met up in New York during their summer break for the past 2 years to reunite and catch up.

So there they were, sitting at Topanga’s, Riley and Lucas sitting in the middle couch, Farkle and Maya sat on the seats to their right near the door while Zay sat by himself on the left, closer to the cash register, telling a story about how he talked back to his chemistry professor. “...And that is the role of uranium in nuclear fission. And then the class. Went. WILD. How d'ya like me now Smackle?” Zay said with a smile as he turned to the empty space beside him, his smile dropping after the realization. “...oh… right…”

At the sound of his ex-girlfriend’s name, Farkle then made a thin-lipped smile as he started as the floor. Yes, ex-girlfriend. A month before high school graduation, they ended up parting ways, but before he could recall the day they broke up, he heard the rest of his friends laughing, probably at Lucas and his british accent. “All I’m saying is, if Mortimer Twigglebottom Smythe was a professor himself...” Lucas shook his head as he leaned back, placing his arm around Riley’s shoulders, smiling at her as she turned to him and laughed.

Riley and Lucas were still going strong. Well, they did break up at the end of junior year, thinking that there was no point continuing their relationship if they were going to be long-distance, but in the end, they realized that they loved each other too much to stay away. They were officially back together the day Lucas left for the airport to go to Texas. Hey, love beats 26 hours and approximately 2000 miles anyday, everyday.

At that moment, Josh popped through the door and greeted the gang. “Wassup kiddos, great to see you guys all together again. Have you all hugged and cried about how much ya’ll missed each other yet?” He teased. There was then a chorus of “I wasn’t crying, there was sweat in my eyes.” or “I didn’t cry, you cried.” or “Danggit Uncle Josh the waterworks stopped 15 minutes ago and now they're starting to come back because of you.” All the while Josh looked at Farkle and smiled at him, Farkle, smiling back, understood his cue to get up to go sit by Zay so Josh could take his place next to Maya, kissing her on the cheek after exchanging their hellos.

Josh and Maya have only begun dating, still in the early stages of their relationship and they decided to take it slow. Maya was now old enough and the long game has finally payed off for the two of them. Farkle felt a bit lonely as he looked at the two couples in front of him, even Zay had been dating a few girls here and there. After going to college, Farkle hasn’t really made any new friends. Maybe some acquaintances and lab partners here and there, but no one to actually talk to physically face-to-face. Skyping the gang in front of him was what he looked forward to almost everyday of the school year, well besides learning of course. He joined a few clubs, debate or academic related, and he really was having fun, but he always felt like he was missing something. Hmmm… wonder what that would be… Oh well. No need moping around when he was with his closest friends Farkle thought as he smiled fondly at them.

After a few more college stories, Josh decided to speak up. “Hey guys, lets get going so we can get a good parking space. You know how packed it gets at the Gallery Concert, and _I_ for sure don’t want to walk for an hour to find our car after the concert's over.” With everyone agreeing in return, they all left Topanga’s and headed for the concert, not realizing that they were in for a surprise.


	2. I'm still breathing... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I question my priorities sometimes... I seriously wrote like almost 15 pages of Smarkle content today when I should've been writing my homework essays... Oh well
> 
> ENJOY!!
> 
> Oh, and please check out the linked videos for reference.
> 
> And plus, you guys you seriously watch Sing it On! or check out the Nor'easters. Seriously. They are frickin awesome.

The Gallery Concert was an outdoor concert hosted at a park near NYU and thousands of people attended it every year. It consisted of not only local talent and already established artists, but up and coming musicians as well. The Gallery Concert had been a tradition for the group ever since their sophomore year of high school, Maya being the one who introduced them to it, and she and Farkle especially took a liking to it because of both their love for music. In addition to the backstage passes that Maya got for the gang, they also got reserved front row seats. They sat in the middle of the row, from left to right sat Josh, Maya, Riley, Lucas, Farkle, and Zay, excitedly waiting 5 more minutes until the concert started.

“Hey guys,” Lucas leaned forward to look at everyone, “Did you hear about the rumor that _Birthrite_ were gonna perform.”

“Of course Huckleberry, why else do you think I got these backstage passes. There’s no way in HELL that I’m missing the opportunity of meeting them in case they show. And besides, our little Farkley has been obsessed with their new lead vocalist ever since he heard her. No need to thank your fairy-godmother Farkle, but you owe me.” Farkle smiled at Maya and nodded in response. He really did wish that Birthrite would perform.

Birthrite was a 7 member band that was first introduced to the world through a Youtube video the gang’s senior year. They did covers at first, but then slowly transitioned into writing and producing their own songs. They were a multi-talented band that could not only play instruments, but sing acapella as well, and they have been performing all over the country in small gigs and radio shows. Their original male lead vocalist left the band during the gang’s first year in college, but a new female singer was introduced when they covered [Pentatonix’s “Natural Disaster.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeAg_tkzYTc) With the replacement lead singer, they’ve been news all over the music industry and on their way to stardom. But one unique thing about their new lead singer was that she was anonymous, always having her back to the camera or performed with a mask in live performances. Farkle didn’t know what it was, but he was immediately attracted to her voice the first time he heard it, like he felt a connection somehow, and for the past two years, he has been a dedicated follower of Birthrite’s music.

“Shhhhh, GUYS, THEY’RE STARTING!” Riley squealed from her seat.

“Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, to this year’s…… GALLERY CONCERTTTT!!” The crowd started going wild as the MC stepped on stage. “Okay everybody, settle down now.” Zay then leaned forward to talk to the group. “Hey guys, doesn’t the MC look like Macklemore, hehe.” The group zoned out for a bit as the MC did his usual introduction of who he was and what the Gallery Concert was about, but what finally caught their attention was the mention of Birthrite.

“So, I’m sure you guys all know about the rumors about Birthrite performing…” The MC stopped talking for a bit as the crowd started murmuring and cheering in excitement.” And I would like to address that these are just rumors….. THAT ARE TOTALLY TRUE!!!” The crowd once again started cheering and screaming, even Maya, Farkle, Riley, and Zay got up on their feet to jump up and down and yell. “But as a special treat, they’re going to perform at the end of the concert, so be sure to stick around.”

“Guys, guys, guys, GUYS!” Maya started fangirling. She was wiggling all over her seat and Josh had to hold her in place just so she wouldn’t fall over, her reaction was the opposite of Farkle, who just stood there frozen. But rest assured, inside Farkle's genius mind was going wild. “I can’t believe they’re performing.” Was the words he finally managed to say before falling over in his usual Farkle-way.

The gang then sat there listening to the music for the next 3 hours, some stages were boring, while other performances got the crowd jumping on their feet. There was even guest performances of Nick Jonas, Sam Smith, Imagine Dragons, Charlie Puth, and Shawn Mendes. But just as the concert was about to end, the MC got back onstage to announce the band that everyone was waiting for. “And now, our final act of the night… please welcome to the stage, BIRTHRITE!!!” The crowd went wild as the band got onstage, but everyone noticed that the lead singer wasn’t there.

The missing singer was soon forgotten as the band members started to introduce themselves one by one, with the crowd cheering in between each person.

“Hi everyone, I’m Amandi, the leader of Birthrite. I play the synth and I am the soprano.”

“Hey guys, I’m Alec. I’m a baritone and I play the bass.”

“HI EVERYONE, I’M MINNIE. I PLAY THE DRUMS AND I'M AN ALTO!”

“Hi, I’m Jae. I’m the vocal percussionist and I play the electric guitar.”

“I’m Taika, I play the keyboard and I’m the bass.”

“Hi guys, I’m Piper. I play the rhythm guitar and I am a tenor.”

“So guys, correct me if I’m wrong but, I heard that many people are curious about the identity of our lead singer.” Amandi started to tease the crowd, getting excited screams from the them.

“I guess you’re right Amandi,” Said Alec, “It seems like the crowd really wants to know who our dearest lead singer is.”

“Well, since you guys have been such supportive fans, I think we should give you guys a present in return.” Jae said with a big grin on his face. He stopped to look at all his members, all of them had excited looks on their faces. “I mean, after two years, it seems only fair to let you guys finally meet her, right?” What followed next was ear-shattering screams and screeches, everyone was pulling out their phones to capture everything that would happen next. Maya and Riley were screaming as they hugged each other, jumping up and down. Even Farkle and Zay were doing the same while Lucas and Josh just looked at each other and laughed before joining the rest of their friends a moment later.

“Okay. I see you guys are a just a tiny bit excited, but we prepared 2 songs today so, we hope you enjoy. LIGHTS!” Jae yelled, and then he and the rest of the band stood in a U formation.

[The first song is an acapella version of [Alive by Sia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcTT0HLMgI4). I recommend listening with earbuds or headphones for maximum quality.]

The lights dimmed, but turned on again as the band started to harmonize. It was quiet up until they heard the voice of the lead vocalist singing the first words of the song. People in the audience started looking everywhere for her, until a spotlight landed on a figure that stood in the middle of the audience. “It’s her.” Farkle whispered to himself.

 _I was born in a thunderstorm_  
_I grew up overnight_  
_I played alone_  
_I played on my own_  
_I survived_

 _I wanted everything I never had_  
_Like the love that comes with light_  
_I wore envy and I hated that_  
_But I survived_

No one even dared to cheer, too mesmerized from the sound of her voice, even though she was still wearing a mask. They all looked on in awe as she started making her way through the crowd and up the stage.

 _I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go_  
_Where the wind don't change_  
_And nothing in the ground can ever grow_  
_No hope, just lies_  
_And you're taught to cry into your pillow_  
_But I survived_

The crowd quietly cheered once she made her way to the middle of the stage. Riley, noticing that Farkle was about to pass out from his lack of breathing, switched places with Lucas so she could hold his hand. It was only then that he was pulled out of his daze to exhale, but he still couldn’t take his eyes off the girl center stage.

 _I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing_  
_I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing_  
_I'm alive_  
_I'm alive_  
_I'm alive_  
_I'm alive_

Everyone could hear the passion in her voice. There were even a few WOO’s and cheers after she held the last note.

 _I found solace in the strangest place_  
_Way in the back of my mind_  
_I saw my life in a stranger's face_  
_And it was mine_

 _I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go_  
_Where the wind don't change_  
_And nothing in the ground can ever grow_  
_No hope, just lies_  
_And you're taught to cry into your pillow_  
_But I survived_

As the girl turned around at the word ‘survived,’ everyone could see her rip off her mask before she turned back to face the crowd. Everyone went crazy as they finally saw the face of the lead vocalist. They were screaming so loud that they could probably be heard from the next state over. Everyone was ecstatic, except for the 6 friends in the front row. Farkle’s eyes went wide as he saw who it was, his friends gasping as they turned to look at each other, and then back to the singer.

 _I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing_  
_I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing_  
_I'm alive_  
_I'm alive_  
_I'm alive_  
_I'm alive_

_You took it all, but I'm still breathing [x8]_

_I have made every single mistake_  
_That you could ever possibly make_  
_I took and I took and I took what you gave_  
_But you never noticed that I was in pain_  
_I knew what I wanted; I went out and got it_  
_Did all the things that you said that I wouldn't_  
_I told you that I would never be forgotten_  
_And all in spite of you_

Everyone once again cheered for the emotion that the singer put into the bridge of the song, even Josh, Maya, Lucas, Riley, and Zay. Farkle was still speechless at the sight of the girl.

 _And I'm still breathing_  
_I'm still breathing_  
_I'm still breathing_  
_I'm still breathing_  
_I'm alive (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_  
_(You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_  
_I'm alive (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_  
_(You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_  
_I'm alive (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_  
_(You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_  
_I'm alive_

_I was born in a thunderstorm._

As final chorus and high notes were belted, everyone started to cheer again. The crowd clapped and roared as the song finished, cheering for both the performance and to the fact that the lead singer revealed her face.

The other 6 members of the band waited until the crowd quieted down, smiling as they gave each other a knowing look, and in unison they screamed, “MEET OUR LEAD SINGER, ISADORA SMACKLE!!” They all had giant grins and happiness on all over their faces as their raised their arms to present the now shy and timid girl, whose demeanor was different now that she was no longer singing. She slowly raised the mic to her face as she softly said, “Hi everyone, I am Isadora Smackle.”

The crowd went nuts and despite the loud screams of everyone around her, Riley could only hear the boy next to her whisper two words. “Isadora Smackle.”

And in that moment, both Riley and Farkle felt their hearts drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I ran out of ways to say "the crowd went wild" after the first 2 times so... sorry for the repetition lol.
> 
> But HEY, THE MYSTERIOUS SINGER TURNED OUT TO BE SMACKLE! WHAT A SURPRISE AMIRITE?!?!?
> 
> Anyways... This story takes place the summer before Clique Six's junior year in college in case I didn't make it clear. Josh probably already graduated or something.
> 
> And for reference, here are character details of the Birthrite members:
> 
> Amandi Lincoln - Plays the synth and sings the soprano part. Amandi is a tall African-American with hair that reaches the end of her back. Everytime that any one of her fans tag her in a photo, they would always tag #leg4DAYSSSS. She is the mother and leader of the group, and being a senior and the oldest, everyone always looks to her for advice and comfort. 
> 
> Alec Kuebler - Plays the bass guitar and sings the baritone part. Is also a senior and Caucasian. Alec always gets pissed off when people accidentally call him Alex, so his friends do it on purpose to mess with him. He seems nonchalant and chill, and all the girls love him, until they get to know him and realize he is a big clumsy dork. 
> 
> Taika Kwan (does anyone watch jk? lol) - Plays the keyboard and sings the bass part. Has the deepest voice on the planet. Is never cold. Legit, wears shorts in 40 degree weather. Is Asian-American and always angrily says stuff in Chinese so people think he's cursing at them, even if he's just saying numbers. Looks like he could kill you, but is the biggest cinnamon roll. His looks don't match his personality, just saying.
> 
> Piper Hubbard - Plays the rhythm guitar and sings the tenor part. The youngest senior. Is also Caucasian. She likes to tell people she's Alec's sister so she could spread rumors about him, but gets defensive if anyone talks trash about him. Is actually protective of everyone, especially Minnie and Smackle. She once got detention for shoving everything off a teacher's desk after he picked on Smackle for disagreeing with his answer, even though Smackle was right. Is a total rebel but does a killer smokey eye and is a pro at makeup (she even does monster makeup).
> 
> Jae Park - Plays the electric guitar and does the vocal percussion parts. He is the oldest junior and is a Korean-Canadian. He carries around a bottle of syrup to mess with people and, like Taika, he angrily says his Korean alphabet to make people think he's cursing at them. Pretends to not understand English by speaking with a Canadian accent. Always talks about his lunch money and is trying to become a vlogger. Tries to prank other people but it always ends up backfiring on himself. 
> 
> Minnie Herrera- Plays the drums and sings the alto part. Use to be the youngest before Smackle joined the band. Is happy-go lucky and always has her hair in pigtails or braids. Looks like a cinnamon roll but could actually kill you. She isn't afraid to show off her fiesty Latina side. Always knows the best places to eat, and always calls out people who think Taco Bell is "authentic Mexican," but loves Taco Bell so much she should be sponsored. Fights with Jae over Smackle's attention, and always tries to smother her with presents and food. Loves anything with a bow and has a pet mouse named Mickey. Ha.
> 
> And you guys already know Smackle so... I'll describe any appearance changes in later chapters. But thanks for reading!! Come again sooooooooon!!!!!


	3. I finally did it... right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! Long time no see? I'm kidding no one wants to see me anyways. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Its been over half a year and I don't know what I've been doing with my life but I can confidently say it was a WHOLE LOTTA NUTTIN. aNyWaYs... Since it's been so long I kinda forgot where I was going with this story? I knew I should've written it down somewhere but you can't blame an idiot for not being smart, right? Rest assured I won't abandon this fic. Please bare with me until I can get back in the groove. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy :)

Smackle couldn't believe it. She finally did it. She finally revealed herself to the world. She stood in the middle of the stage, still trying to calm her breathing after the song she sang. She was still in shock as her band introduced her, as she realized it was her cue to introduce herself. When her mind fully caught up to what had happened, she couldn’t help but let a smile break out.

She tried to stop smiling but she couldn't get control of her own cheeks. She looked to her bandmates for help, her confused but smiling face saying _‘Did that actually just happen?’_ On her left, Jae and Minnie were jumping up and down, cheering as they clapped their hands, yelling things she couldn’t hear. Taika, who stood right next to her, mouthed _‘You did it, Isadora.’_ As she turned to her right, she saw Amandi nodding at her, smiling as she was wiped her tears, showing how proud and happy she was for Smackle. Alec was speaking into the mic, saying something to the crowd as he gestured to Smackle. It was finally then that Smackle realized that she was too overwhelmed to hear anything. _‘No wonder it’s been so quiet’_ she thought, she looked forward but found that she was blinded by the lights that lit up the stage. She kept on blinking as she tried to make out the faces of the fans in front of her, but the stage lights coupled with the flashlights from the crowd’s phones meant that she couldn’t make out any of the faces of the fans who were supposedly cheering for her. She wasn’t even able to make out the front row because of the colorful spots that filled her vision. She looked down at her feet to rub her eyes, only looking back up when she felt a hand get placed on her shoulder, rubbing her gently, her hearing coming back to her as she heard a soft and worried “Are you okay?” coming from her right. She looked up see Piper staring at her with a gentle smile.

She looked forward to the crowd again, the shapes of thousands of people in front of her, she looked to her bandmates, her friends. They have believed in her for so long, have supported her and loved her ever since they met. They chose to stay by her even at her worst moments, her breaking point, they stood by her even when she couldn’t stand by herself.

These six people. Her bandmates. Her friends.

Her saviors.

 _Her family_.

For the first time in years, she was finally able to feel the weight lift off her shoulders, the pressure and worry and anxiety that have been plaguing her for so long disappeared as if they were never there. She felt true happiness, she was at bliss. For the first time in a long time, she felt content throughout her entire being, mind, and spirit. She finally looked back to Piper and replied, “I feel great.”

And for once, she actually meant those words.

 

~~~~~

 

“Thank you everyone for showing up to support us tonight! We want to thank the Gallery Concert for having us this year as well as all of our fans who have supported and loved us for so long. We’re all very grateful for each and everyone and you and we hope you continue to love us and follow our music! We hope you guys had a good time and a goodnight, bye everyone!!” Amandi finished her closing as she waved bye to the fans, walking off stage as her bandmates followed her.

As the band finally reached their dressing room, well more precisely their dressing tent, everyone found a place to sit. Taika threw himself onto the loveseat, Piper whacking his legs to make room for herself, plopping down so hard you could comically see Taika bounce up a bit. Amandi sat down on one of the chairs, Smackle pulling up a seat right next to hers. Minnie went straight to the snack table at the back of the tent, grabbing a water bottle for herself and for the others as she began to distribute them. Jae walked right in crumbled right to the floor, laying starfishing on his back and almost tripping Alec as he was the last to come in.

“I CAN’T FEEL MY BRAIN!!” Jae yelled, he raised his hand to knock on his head a few times, but he only felt his head throb after that. Smackle then chuckled as she heard a few replies of “Wow Jae, I didn’t know you had a brain” and “Maybe cause it's so damn small” and “Wait dude, I can’t feel mine either.” She sat up and offered Alec her chair as she slowly went to the middle of their dressing room tent to sit cross-legged on the grass next to Jae. She maneuvered his head so it could lay in her lap as she began to play with his hair. He had recently gotten some highlights in his hair, his blonde streaks stood out prominently against his dark, natural hair. Smackle started to zone out as she heard Amandi ask the group for feedback about their performance, things they liked, didn’t like, things they could’ve done better.

She didn’t pay attention to the conversation as she stared at the grass below her. Smackle has always loved the parks of New York. She was glad to be back in her hometown after so long, and was so excited for it when she first heard that Birthrite was going to perform at the Gallery Concert. Of all the years she lived in New York, she never even heard of the event, only being introduced to it after she moved away near the end of her senior year of high school. Speaking of which, she wondered how her previous friends have been. She hasn’t contacted any of them ever since she left, not even knowing if they were still living in New York or not.

Oh well. It's not like they knew about her whereabouts anyways. She didn’t think they would care either… especially since the way things ended.

Smackle zoned back in as she looked behind her as Amandi spoke about their timing being off on their second song. Smackle decided she would rather pay attention to the people in front of her instead of dwelling on her regretful memories. Besides, she just had the night of her life and there was no way she was going to ruin it. And plus, she didn’t want Amandi to think she was too bored to listen to her.

Amandi Lincoln was the leader of Birthright. She always held herself in a charismatic and confident way. Like a mama bird, she always doted on her friends, making sure they were always happy and healthy, as well as being on task and working hard in whatever it is they had to do. She was the oldest of all of them, but she was still their age, and carried so much burden being the leader of the band, making sure that things were going right on the business side as well as the musical side. Despite all that, Amandi had such a calming aura, one that was easy to approach and talk to. Smackle remembered seeking comfort from her everytime she was upset or needed someone to talk to.

“I think we should change the choreography during the transition after the first verse,” Minnie suggested. “It’s always messy when we perform live.” Smackle stared at the girl who just spoke. Minnie Herrera. The most bubbly and happiest girl she ever met, well aside from Riley of course, but Minnie was anything but naive. Smackle remembered her first memory of the girl, regarding sassy neck movements, snappy fingers, and putting a boy in his place after he made a degrading comment to her about rabbits and what they did. Minnie was everything Smackle always wanted to be, social wise. Minnie could walk into a room and become instant best friends with everyone there, as long as they seemed nice to her. If it wasn’t for her, Smackle would never have came out of her shell after she left New York. Minnie was like her best friend, always knowing what Smackle was thinking or how she felt, always knew if she needed to be left alone or wanted comfort.

“I agree with Minnie,” Taika said from the couch. “I always have to run to my spot, and since my line is right after, I always sound breathy.” Taika Kwan was super intimidating when Smackle first met him. He was tall and buff, not super buff, but lean enough that you could see his muscles no matter how much layers of clothing he wore. His parents owned a gym as Smackle recalled, so Taika worked out a lot. But Smackle soon came to realize that Taika was the most cuddliest and hilarious person on the planet. He might have resting-bitch-face, but every other sentence coming out of his mouth was a joke, and when he smiled you could see the entire room brighten up and laugh along with him. Taika was a comic relief that Smackle needed in her life, always there to lighten up a situation or make her smile.

Piper piped up next to him from the couch, “I think you can switch places with me. I have to go to the right side anyways so it should be more convenient for the both of us.” Piper Hubbard was the epitome of woman-crush-everyday. She was good at everything she did. She was good in school, could pick up any instrument, play any sport; There was nothing that the girl couldn’t do. Sure, she got in trouble a lot, but her recklessness has done a lot for Smackle, such as help her be more spontaneous and act on her impulses instead of worrying too much about what others think or the consequences. Piper was always there to protect Smackle, but she also let Smackle fight her own battles. Smackle knew that Piper would always be there to back her up, but also let her knew that she wasn’t weak and inspired her to stand up for herself. Plus, Piper taught Smackle a lot about makeup, and her cat-eye has never been better.

“We should probably test that idea out when we get back,” said Alec. Alec Kuebler was the guy all the girls and boys had a crush on. Yup. _That guy_. Everyone would talk about him as he walked down the halls, just like you would assume people did in the movies, but maybe not as exaggerated. He was like the male counterpart of Piper, in terms of being good at everything, music, sports, academics, which probably explains why they were both so competitive with each other. Despite his popularity, Alec was anything but conceited or arrogant. In fact, he was super clumsy and a huge dork, which probably made people love him even more. Smackle would need more fingers to count all the times he’s gotten himself hurt: walking into doors, falling down the stairs, even tripping over his own feet. The boy was a trainwreck, but he never failed to be there for Smackle. Smackle would think that she was always in need of her other friends, but Alec made _her_ feel needed. He always came to her when he was hurt, physically and emotionally. Not that the others didn't confided in her as well, but she and Alec had something special. He was like the brother she never had. But Smackle always wondered if Alec ever felt guilty because of her… but that’s an entirely different story for later.

Smackle finally looked down to the boy whose head was in her lap. Jae Park was shaking his head back and forth as he dreaded the idea of having to get back to work. “C’mon guys, we’re thousands of miles away from home. We can talk about that stuff later. We’re practically on vacation right now!” Jae giggled as Smackle lightly whacked Jae’s forehead for wiggling around too much. Jae, like Minnie, was one of people she was closest to. Alec might have been the idealistic brother everyone would want, but Jae is like the realistic brother everyone has. She and Jae would bicker about everything, call eachother names, and did whatever it took to annoy the other. Jae would make fun of Smackle for knowing too much and she would clap back at him for knowing too little. They might’ve pretended to dislike each other, but they messed around and laughed together twice as much as they fought. Jae made her feel comfortable about physical contact, hence how willingly  _she_ was the one to initiate contact by putting his head in her lap. Smackle could remember the time when she was only ever comfortable being physically close to one person at a time. But he helped her feel less overwhelmed because of his easy-going nature. He was never afraid to embarrass himself, probably cause he always thought he was “3 cool 5 skool,” as Jae would usually put it. With Jae, she never felt afraid or be discomforted about being near too many people, because Jae would swoop right in and draw the attention off of her and onto himself if need be.

These people around her were her best friends. She will always be grateful for them, and she hoped they knew how much she loved them. She especially hoped they knew how much she knew that _they_ loved her. They've helped her evolve so much, and isn’t that what friends are for; They make you a better person, and they _inspire_ you to become a better person (or however that script goes ;) ).

No matter how cheesy or cliche it sounded, she hoped that nothing would ever tear them apart. She even knocked on Jae’s head so she wouldn’t jinx it, earning herself a confused Jae who stared up at her. She only smiled fondly in return.

“Jae’s right you guys,” Alec announced, “Besides, we should probably get ready for the after party that the concert has for all the performers and VIP guests, like the people with backstage passes or whatever.”

“What?!?” Minnie squealed, “No one told me about the after party!! Come on guys, LET’S GO!” Minnie jumped and ran towards the tent door, pulling a giggling Smackle with her, followed by everyone else hooting and hollering in excitement for the party.

Birthrite was then eager to not only get down and party, but mingle with the other performers and get to know their fans. Perhaps they’ll even meet people who are more than just fans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter, but we finally get to see what Smackle's been up to.
> 
> I know I briefly talked about the Birthrite members on the previous chapter but I wanted to establish more about their characters and their relation to Smackle.
> 
> But are you guys ready to see Birthrite and the Clique Six to meet?!? 
> 
> Also, school is starting soon (and everytime i see, hear, or think those words I want to stab myself in the skull) and you might be wondering, why would anyone start a project before hell starts? Well you see... I'm an idiot. 
> 
> Wish me luck. :)


	4. This can't be happening... right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concert is now over and everyone is getting ready for the after party? But what will happen during said party? Good encounters? Bad encounters? The party don't stop til who walks in?

Even though Maya got backstage tickets, the gang decided it would be better if they just sat front row instead, and then meet all the artists later on during the after party. Josh suggested that it would have been nicer to see the artists perform with frontal view instead of having a weird angled view from the side of the stage, where the other backstage guests would probably crowd around. Plus, it’s not as if they would have had time to hang out with the artists either, since they all would have been busy getting ready to perform and rest afterwards. But as the gang witnessed their former friend on stage, they were wondered what would have happen if they were backstage to see her up close. They were now gathered on a bench in the corner of the park, trying to process what they just saw. 

“I just… I don’t understand how… Is this not making sense to everyone else, too?” Farkle said as he sat on the bench. He wasn’t hiding any of his confusion and Riley was trying to calm him down by rubbing circles into his shoulder. “The Isadora Smackle we knew… there’s just no way. It doesn’t make any sense to me.” 

The gang hadn’t change much, personality wise. Sure they’ve gotten wiser and experience life as adults, learning that nothing would be as easy as it had been when they were kids, but that was expected. Appearance wise, They all changed a lot. The boys grew out of their boyish looks and had more defined features. They also got a bit taller, but Farkle was now the tallest, and Lucas was only a little bit shorter than Josh, and Zay was the same height as Josh. Riley and Maya both only grew an inch, but Riley’s hair was now as long to her back and Maya dyed the tips of her hair purple. But Smackle... Smackle seemed to change in both personality and appearance. Smackle was taller, she was no longer wearing glasses, her hair was as long as Riley’s, but the most impressive and shocking change was her being on stage and singing. 

Smackle was never too shy, but the gang would never expect that Smackle could sing, or be confident enough to sing on stage in front of thousands of people, and maybe thousands more who were watching the broadcast live from home. It was unexpected and surprising to the gang that even after 30 minutes, they still couldn't process this information. Smackle no longer exuded the sweetheart, genius, girl-next-door vibe, but she now had that mature badass aura about her. It was breathtaking and they couldn’t take her eyes off her during Birthrite’s performance, and it wasn’t just because they were in shock about her being their friend. 

“Look,” Zay started, “Maybe that wasn’t our Smackle. I mean, wouldn’t it make more sense that Smackle is somewhere in Europe for Stockholm University, or conducting some scientific research or something. Heck it would even make more sense if she was somewhere up in the International Space Station studying Aliens!”

“Well if that's the case then Smackle has a clone that has the same name and the same face.” Maya said, who quickly elbowed Josh in the stomach when he whispered “That’s what a clone means.”

“Guys, I know this might all be confusing right now but, the after party is gonna start soon.” Lucas said. “Why don’t we just go on over, find Birthrite, and maybe find out for ourselves if that lead singer really is the Smackle we know.” While Zay, Josh, and Maya were standing in front of the bench, Riley and Lucas sat with Farkle in between them. Lucas then looked at Farkle and said, “C’mon bud, wouldn’t you rather be finding out answers rather than sitting here and freaking out?”

Farkle seemed to calm down as the logical side of him replaced his emotional side. “Yeah.. you’re right.” Farkle then nudged Riley’s hand off his shoulder as he ran a hand threw his hair. “Sorry for making a scene.” 

The gang all brushed off Farkle’s apology. They were all secretly distraught too, but they’ve been holding it inside as to not stress out Farkle even further. But that was until Riley spoke up. “I still don’t understand why Smackle didn't say anything. In the past four years none of us have had any contact with her, but all of a sudden she just shows up out of nowhere. Not only that, but she’s in one of the most popular band in the country?”

Lucas then stood up to pull Riley into his arms, knowing how emotional she gets when bringing up Smackle and her sudden disappearance. “I just thought we were friends. Friends don’t leave.” Lucas tried to rub her back as Riley shoved her face into his shoulder, but was at a loss of what to do when he felt his shirt dampen.

The group didn't know what to do either, looking between Farkle’s guilt stricken face and the muffled sounds of Riley’s sobs. 

 

~~~~~

 

“THEY HAVE DONUTS!!” Taika screamed from the snack table. “SCREW MY DIET, I’M EATING 27 OF THESE!” Everyone nearby laughed as Taika tried to pile as many donuts and other sweets as he could onto his plate, before Piper came to slap his hands and made him put his plate down. “Save some for the rest of us will you.”

“Yeah bud... Save some for me too!!” Jae yelled as he declared a food eating contest to the other boy, who already had two donuts shoved in his mouth.  Piper sighed as she shook her head, walking away before people could associate her with the two boys. But her attempt to distance herself away from them failed as a group of fans came up to her asking for pictures and autographs. 

The venue for the after party was the same place the concert was held, but the stage was cleared away and was transformed into a dancefloor, the chairs used for seating was now accompanied by tables and was used as a lounge area as it was spaced a little bit away from the giant crowd dancing.There were also taller tables placed nearer to the dance floor where people could stand at and lean against if they needed a place to rest for a bit. Smackle was standing at one of those taller tables, watching a few of her friends join the dancefloor as she just convinced them that she would rather just relax and would be fine by herself. 

It wasn’t a surprise to say that Smackle wasn’t a party girl, nor was the fact that being trapped against random strangers grinding on her wasn’t exactly her ‘scene.’ But she enjoyed watching her friends have fun and de-stress from everything that they’ve been working on. No doubt, she would rather be at home right now, cuddled up in a big blanket on her couch reading a book, wearing something more comfortable than the heels she currently had on, but over the years, Smackle became more at ease at parties. 

She thought back to the first time she willing wanted to go to one, she even suggested going herself. It was back when she had first met Birthrite, back when the old lead singer was still with the band. It was a spur of the moment decision. She was actually planning on finishing the last few paragraphs of a report that wasn’t even due until another week, but Smackle has always had a habit of finishing as many assignments as soon as they were given. But she suddenly changed her mind when she thought of something someone once said to her.

_ “You’re too tense and rigid…” _

_ “You don’t know how to have fun.” _

_ “You don’t even experience anything in your life.” _

When she asked her friends if there was any parties that they could go to together they immediately agreed. It’s not everyday that one Isadora Smackle suggests going to a  _ party _ of all places. She actually had fun when she wasn’t overthinking anything, and after that she was more willing and open to go to even more parties.

While she was off in her own head, she hadn’t noticed a guy sneak up on her until he was leaning on the table she was at. Well not sneak up, he was so drunk out of his mind that he wobbled over like a zombie in the least subtle way. _‘Huh,’_ Smackle thought, ‘ _I’ve been zoning out way to much lately.’_ She hadn’t even seen any alcohol earlier when she was at the refreshments table, but people sneak alcohol into concerts all the time that she wasn’t that surprised that someone was less than sober at an after party.

“Hi. What can I help you with?” Smackle politely said in order to make sure he wasn't suffering from alcohol poisoning. The guy that approached her seemed a little bit older than her, but not too old. She assumed he was in his mid-twenties as she looked him over. But he looked lean, but a little buff. She could see his muscles through the thin T-shirt he was wearing. _‘Is he intentionally flexing?’_

“Watar yuu doin all lone preedy lady.” Smackle could instantly smell his breath that reeked of alcohol. He must have been pretty drunk given by his lack of mobility and lowered slurred speech. “Its suck a shame for yuu to be allone. Do you knee companiony.” 

“No, thank you.” She should probably find a way out before anything happens. “If you’ll excuse me.” But she was suddenly trapped as he then reached out and draped his arm over her shoulders, leaning on both her and the table for support. ‘Too late.’ Smackle thought, how is she going to get away when he’s already invading her personal space like a hun. Even though he was drunk, he was too strong push off. _‘Why do I always get stuck in these situations?’_ Smackle thought. 

Smackle began to struggle a bit so the man would loosen his grip a bit and allow her a chance to break free, but all of a sudden, she felt frozen when his hand grazed her butt. If that was all, Smackle would have figure that it was just an accident, but then she felt the hand full on grab her but, making her gasp out of surprise. Smackle worriedly looked around for any bystanders, seeing if anyone caught light of the situation. Sadly, no one in front of her was looking in her direction, and she wasn’t able to look behind her less she gets closer to the drunkard. As she was about to call for help, another voice beat her to it.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” Before Smackle could look to where the voice came from, she instantly felt the drunk man being pushed off of her by some force and landing on the ground beside her. She stood there in shock staring at the back of her savior. Why did he look so familiar? 

“Farkle!” _Farkle?_ Smackle could sense people running up to her, but for some reason she wasn’t able to turn around and look at them. Her eyes were glued on the back of the boy before her. ‘Is that really Farkle?’ Her vision narrowed on him, not noticing that the group that ran up to her were her former friends. She didn’t notice that drunk man tried to run away when he noticed so many people were looking his way. She didn’t notice that Jae ran up to her as well.

_‘Is that really Farkle? There’s no way. But why is he here? Did he come here to see the concert? Did he see me perform? Does he even know its me? Did he rush over because he knew it was me or did he try to save some poor girl he saw?’_ Smackle’s thoughts were going a mile a minute, but it all stopped when the boy in front of her turned around.

**It** **_was_ ** **Farkle.**

Smackle felt herself take in a shallow breath. She could feel the chills that ran throughout her body. She could feel her heart beating in her head. Her throat became dry. Is she shaking right now? She tried to calm herself down, even out her breathing, do something instead of just standing there like a fish out of water. 

She all but stopped breathing when Farkle finally stood face to face with her. Smackle couldn’t even remember the last time she spoke to- no. No, she remembered that encounter clearly. It was a memory that she could never forget, no matter how hard she tried. 

“Are you alright?” Smackle had been staring at him for a while. She hoped the shock and confusion wasn’t evident on her face as it was in her brain. 

What does she say? What could she say? How does one answer the person that broke their heart into a million pieces?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing drunk people is a bit cringey? In terms of mispelling words and doing that without it being so ehhh to read. Sorry if that made anyone feel gross.
> 
> Anyways... Smarkle finally meets! But what will happen next? Coming... eventually...


End file.
